Kickstart
by kittylovesanime
Summary: Aang's trying to figure out if being Katara is still worth it. He finally makes the decision.


I'm in the middle of eating lunch when Katara texts me.

[Sent: 1:30]

[From: Katara]

[Hey Aang! Do you want to come over right now?]

[-Aqua]

I think about her offer for a moment. I want to…but I kinda don't.

[Sent: 1:31]

[To: Katara]

[Sorry, Kat, I'm kinda busy right now…maybe some other time?]

[-Aero]

I know, I know, it's a lame excuse, but things have been different lately. Things have been…tense, but I'm not really sure why.

[Sent: 1:32]

[From: Katara]

[Oh…well, it's okay, tell me when and I'm ready to go ^^]

[-Aqua]

Even through texting I can tell she's not really okay with it. _I wish things were different…_

"Isn't this nice Aang? Just a stroll through the park, eating cotton candy?" Katara asks me. She's beautiful today, she's in a flattering blue dress, adorned with flowers, her hair down. Before I wouldn't stop admiring her, now I barely leave a comment.

I nod distractedly. "Yeah…" She lends out her hand to me, but I'm off in space, not noticing.

"Ahem." I snap back to reality. She gives me a pointed look, lending her hand out more.

"O-oh…" I smile at her a little and hold her hand, but I'm holding it loose. We just walk in silence, not sure what to say.

"Hey, Aang…"

I glance at Katara. "Yes?"

"I…well, I-" She starts coughing hard.

"Whoa, hey, I got you." I pat her back. Her coughing ceases after a while. "Katara, I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" She asks me so innocently, just nibbling on the cotton candy, staring at me with those blue eyes.

"I…" I choke on it. _I can't say it,_ I think. I sigh. "Nothing…"

"Well…all right…" We look away from each other and just keep walking.

"How's your art?" Katara suddenly asks. We're almost to her house. Sokka's out, but I feel like he's watching me, even after all those years I've been with her.

"Fine, I guess."

"Mm, okay." _What's with the stupid small talk? Why can't we talk about us anymore? We used to be so comfortable with each other; we used to tell each other everything…_ I start to think that whatever we still have is about to end. Then I get shocked at that. _I guess I don't really doubt us…_ We make it to her front door, and again she looks at me so innocently, those bright sapphire eyes so unforgettable. I begin to imagine life without her, but I can't, the image of her just keeps wandering in. _Why did I ever think we wouldn't last?_ My love for her kick starts again as I kiss her softly.

We're on her bed, under the covers, not doing anything. I wonder if we could be fizzling out again. Every time we say something seemingly important to each other, our throats close up, as if we're stuck in a noose, and we stop and do nothing. And then the senseless small talk starts again. I wonder what changed. It's the same old her, same old me, but our eyes wander, maybe we should end this. Again, I'm shocked at my thought. I close my eyes, and try to imagine my life without ever meeting her, but somehow I'm always meeting her. She tells me she loves me, and I love her too. _I shouldn't worry,_ I thought.

"Aang?" Katara asks, glancing at me sideways.

"Yes, Katara?"

"I…I love you, I really do," she confesses, blushing. Last time she said that was months ago, after our one-year anniversary.

I smile at her, my heart beating hard for her, my love kick starting. "You know something Kat? You're my girl in the golden crown, and I'm not going to let you down."

"You better not mister!" Sokka said, barging in the room. Then he sees we're both under the covers and thinks the worst. We separate from each other immediately, and I fall off the bed and hit the floor, standing up quickly at attention.

"The hell Sokka? We weren't doing anything!" Katara snaps.

"Aaand Sugar Queen lost her cool." Toph waltzes in, drinking soda.

"Toph!"

"All right, all right, I'll be downstairs," Toph says coolly, leaving the room. Sokka glares at me.

"W-we weren't doing anything!" I stutter. Sokka keeps glaring at me, and then doubles over, laughing hard. Katara and I look at each other with confused expressions.

"I know you weren't Aang," Sokka says between gasps of air, "I was just screwing around with you."

"What?! We were having a moment here!" Katara yells.

"All right, chill Sis, I'll leave you two alone, but seriously, take care of her, Aang." I nod. Sokka leaves and Katara closes the door harder than she intends. Well, at least that's what I think.

"Now, where were we?" she asks.

I just stare at her, images of us together speeding through my mind. _She's never leaving_, I thought. "Here," I say, pinning her against the door, kissing her.

I think about us while I'm lying in bed. It's 2:03 a.m., but I can't sleep. _Can we be over? _I question myself for a second, and then it leaves my mind as quickly as it came, and replacing it is how my life would've been without her. It doesn't feel right, her not there beside me through it all. _You're my girl where ever we are._ And the love kick starts again, as always.


End file.
